ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elemental Dragons
Do these qualify as creatures or a martial art? Should these be considered a martial art like Spinjitzu? They've been described as a fighting style in the past and are activated similarly to spinjitzu... Garnira (talk) 07:42, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Garnira No, they do not count as a martial art. They are summoned, and behave separately from their summoners. Spinjitzu really isn't a creature, or even a physical object. Shamrock (talk) 00:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock I'm pretty sure the golden dragon is reffered to as a fighting style or martial art sometime during the stone army arch. maybe I'll rewatch a couple episodes later for confirmation. Additionally, they don't operate independently from their "summoners." The only time that's happened in the show has been with Wu's dragon, which could just be attributed to his level of skill. Also, here's a description from the website. The Elemental Fighters can focus their energy in accordance to their level of concentration. The higher level of concentration, the more complex things they can create. Remember how the first things the Ninja could make were bursts of their element energy? Then they reached their full potential and could levitate or travel like electrical current. That is how it works. Even though Sensei Wu called it the full potential back then, there appeared to be several extra levels. Now Zane and Lloyd help the Elemental Fighters reach the next one; creating living dragons temporarily. Honestly, it kinda suggests both; it takes a certain skill and concentration to summon them, but then they are "living dragons" until they disappear. Garnira (talk) 00:47, August 15, 2015 (UTC)Garnira Well, the Golden Dragon is the most powerful one, so if it's a martial art, that doesn't matter much. Actually, Morro's Dragon and Sensei's Dragon have both showed "emotion" or characteristics of creatures (like looking around, responding to verbal commands, and being referred to by their owners as characters). I don't think Wu calling his dragon "boy" (like, a name) would be justified by his level of skill. And is that a quote from the website? If so, I think I agree with it. They summon a creature. Personally, I think that they should be vehicles. Their "roars" could be triggered by the summoners, just like their flight patterns and movement. The more control they have over them, the more they seem like vehicles than creatures. Hm, referencing to that website description, "The higher level of concentration, the more complex things they can create." Could this indicate that, like their Golden Weapons, they can create vehicles (like Lloyd has done) that are colored the same as their dragons. I think holographic-looking vehicles would be cool. Shamrock (talk) 13:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Yeah, I think vehicles is a good compromise. In fact, looking at the definitions of vehicle, it's just about perfect. Def. 1:a thing used for transporting people or goods Def. 2:a thing used to express, embody, or fulfill something. They are used for the former and are as the latter says, an embodiement of the user's inner force and emotional climate. Also, here's a link to the page for elemental dragons. http://www.lego.com/en-us/ninjago/explore/story-5/chapter-3 Garnira (talk) 23:39, August 15, 2015 (UTC)Garnira Hybrid Dragon Don't we need a page for Nya's and Jay's hybrid water and lightning dragon? Because on this page the 'Elemental Hybrids' doesn't have a hyperlink.